


Franky and Bridget Plus One

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, F/F, Lesbian Character, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Franky & Bridget, everyone's fav couple!Just a short. Not sure if I'll ever go anywhere with this. Just seems most fitting that Bridget and Franky would adopt Vera's baby, imo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for uploading chapters out of order. Life has been depressing and i had thought i put chapter two up, and realized it was a draft.

Franky could hardly conceal her delightful giddiness. She was so happy. A glance into Bridget's eyes ensured her that her wife felt the same.  
Franky's eyes wandered over her beautiful wife's curves as she got dressed. Franky had already thrown on clothes for the day.

Bridget smirked with love, finishing having dressed. Her hands reaching over to straighten out Franky's collar, she pulled her into a sensual kiss, finally coming up for air.

Franky gasped and ran downstairs top speed as she flipped up the toast. Upstairs, Bridget laughed aloud of her mate's behaviour. Bridget shook her head in amusement, as Franky had raced to make sure their toast would not be burnt.

Bridget finished the touches of her outfit, a smart yet sassy business suit, blouse, skirt and blazer. She rushed downstairs and wrapped her arms around Franky's waist, kissing her neck and cheekbones.

Today was their special day. Franky reached around planting a sensual kiss on Bridget's mouth.

"Breakfast is ready!", exclaimed Franky, a blush rising to her cheeks as she had almost let the toast burn. Staring at Bridget, "You look really great, Gidge!".

"Mmm", Bridget's eyes widened at the spread of eggs benedict, with bacon, toast and homemade potato bites. There was such an upside to Franky being a chef. "This food looks delicious!"

Gasping, Bridget watched as Franky removed a lid from a plate containing pancakes, topped with strawberries, blackberries and whipped cream.

Putting her hands to her heart, "Franky! You sure know how to woo a woman!", Bridget gushed with love.

The meal in front of them would give them energy for the exciteful day ahead.

Giving Bridget a smile of adoration, Franky seated her and pushed the chair in, before seating herself.

"Thank you, my love!", Bridget gazed into Franky's eyes. They reflected back her own emotions of excitement and nervousness.

"Today is the day!", spooning eggs into her mouth, Franky winked at Bridget.

Tasting a bit of the delectable servings, Bridget moaned, "Oh my goddess, Franky! This tastes devine!"

Franky basked in the compliment.

"A good breakfast will ready us for the day, ye?", Franky raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Bridget chuckle in between bites.

"Besides, you need a rest. You worked foreveR now.", drawing out the latter, Franky grinned.

Bridget smiled, yet knew even more 'work' would be headed towards them. Eyeing the younger brunette she said, "You'll see my love."

**-**-**

A tall lone figure hovers over a burning barrel, head shrouded by a hood, going unnoticed, as if one were to look at the homeless camp they would become one with it. She holds out a pan over the flames, heating up a can of tomato soup and baked beans. Each have the labels removed, as if they would catch flame. Not the breakfast of champion's, yet will do.

**-**-**

Franky practically jumps into the passenger side of Bridget's car. Firing up the engine, they head off to the hospital, an aura of excitement in the air between them.

"Gidge?", Franky asked.  
Bridget could sense her wife's insecurity.

"What, babe?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mum? I-i mean my mum was awful and-"

Bridget stopped her and took her hand, "Do not doubt yourself, love. Just because your mum an abusive horror story, does not mean you'll repeat the pattern."

"You really mean that?"

"If i did not mean it, we wouldn't even be in the car on the way. I've faith in you, love.", smiling reassurance at Franky, Bridget squeezed her hand tighter while looking back at the road. She could hear and sense Franky's sigh of relief.

Finally they reached the hospital, having parked and heading into the main entrance. Bridget reached for Franky's hand, a tight grip, as she wanted to reassure her.

"Maternity ward to see Vera Bennett, please.", with an air of authority, Bridget Westfall hammered out.

The desk nurse took a quick snapshot of each of them separately, after checking their id's, then handed each a pass. The couple headed towards the elevators and the third floor.  
Franky leaned her head against Bridget's shoulder. In turn, Gidge placed her hand gently on Franky's head, letting it graze down towards her cheekbones.  
Franky hummed in approval and nestled into her wife's neck and shoulder.

The elevator dinged, snapping them up and out of their thoughts. They disembarked on the third floor, the maternity ward.

"Are you sure-"

"Shh, Franky, it will all be okay.", Bridget looked deep into her loves eyes and kissed her full lips. Franky leaned into the kiss, as if to get all the comfort and reassurance in it. She could only imagine who watched the elevator cameras.

They waited to be buzzed in, the door unlocking before they could enter. They presented their passes to a guard, who directed them towards Vera Bennett's room.

Franky shuddered as the security reminded her of the prison. Gripping her around the waist tightly, as if Bridget already knew her thoughts, she followed her wife down the hall.

Finally they stopped at a door.

Bridget knocked and called out a cheery, "Vera!", in greeting.

A weary yet awake Vera Bennett greeted them back with an invitation to enter.

The moment the couple saw baby Grace laying on Vera, they cooed in awe. The baby was to be their own!

A very exhausted looking Vera forced a smile at them, "She's in the best hands with you both."

"Vera, i know this is such a tremendous gift and still that is an understatement.", Bridget bends to kiss Vera on the cheek, Franky following suit.

Vera's cheeks are sweaty and sticky, she looks as if she's not slept in weeks. Perhaps she hadn't.

"Are you doing alright, Vera?", Bridget asks with genuine concern, taking Vera's limp hand in her own. Franky gushes and watches as baby Grace coos up at her, grasping the finger she offered that barely fits into her tiny palm.

"Ooh, Vera, she's a strong one!", joyously Franky states.

"Tell me about it.", Vera looks worn and resigned. "The best couple deserving of her is the both of you. I can't- can't do it on my own. My focus was always my career. I could not think of better friends to give Grace a chance at life.", smiling weakly Vera confides.

"Vera, i promise you, we will raise her up so she will not have wont for anything. She's perfect!", Bridget lifts up baby Grace and makes baby talk at her, blowing raspberries kisses onto her plump cheek.

"We really appreciate this, Vera", heartfelt, Franky is thankful.

"No- thank you both. I'm not sure how i would have fared.", Vera blurts out. She is solemn a moment while they hold her hands.

"Aunt Vera is always here..", almost emotionlessly she mouths out.

Franky looks about to cry and Bridget leans down to give Vera a hug, "Don't you worry about a thing, love. We are here and you know the arrangement, Aunty Vera is always welcome."

Franky's eyes dart to the signed paperwork on the table next to Vera's bedside. It stated that her and Bridget were now new mothers of baby Grace. Her heart leap into her throat with happiness. She choked down a happy sob.

"Vera, you have no idea how much this means to us.", choked out Franky.

"Yes, i do. It's why i wanted you and Bridget to be her mums. You are the best equipped and deserving i know. At least baby Grace will stand a chance with ye both.", almost sobbing, Vera was sincere, "Jake is not child rearing material, i should have known." 

Looking at the defeated form of a small Vera admist a large hospital bed, Bridget smoothed her hair in reassurance, "Don't be hard on yourself, you were under his spell. She's in good hands."

Franky held baby Grace, bouncing her, while the babe made sounds of delight.

"I've not a second thought. You both are deserving.", Vera smiled.

It must be hell to give birth, Franky thought to herself and pitied Vera's condition.

"Do you want Grace to have formula or milk from-?", asked Bridget.

As if to be done with it all, Vera hastily replied, "Formula.", sighing, "it makes it easiest on us all."

Knowingly, Bridget and Franky nodded.

"She's so beautiful!", aloud Franky spoke, without realizing, awed by the bundle of joy in her arms.

Exchanging a knowing look, Vera and Bridget smiled. 

"Thank you, Vera, for you have no idea how much this means to us."

Vera nodded at Bridget, "Keep her loved and safe."

"No worries on that!", Franky held baby Grace to her chest, before passing her towards Bridget's waiting arms.

"No worries about this baby going hungry!", Bridget's stomach grumbled, digesting the huge breakfast.

"Franky, you owe me some meals!", slowly Vera pushed away a tray of nasty half eaten hospital food.

"No problem! For this baby, I'll do anything,", Franky's eyes lit up gazing at baby Grace and Vera knew she was in good hands.

"I'll hold you to it."

Vera looked about to nod off again. Franky and Bridget exchanged a knowing glance.

"We'll let you rest, i know this ordeal has been rough on you.", placing a hand on Vera's shoulder, Bridget squeezed.

Vera gave her a thankful look and lifted a limp wrist to shoo them away.


	2. Sleep Loss and Blood Loss

Franky sighs and her attempts to quell the cry of the baby fail again.  
Eyes rolling, a gust of wind shoots out from her mouth, blowing her dark brown hair upwards.

Rocking, soothing, cooing has become tedious and grating on her nerves.

Bridget enters and gives a sleep deprived, brief smile at Franky, carefully taking baby Grace from her arms. Like a professional, the small psychologist has her asleep within a minute or so. Franky's mouth is open, jaw dropped in astonishment.

"How do you do it.", it's a question that comes out as a weary statement.

"I just do, love.", leaning upwards, she kisses Franky on her full lips and sleepwalks back to bed.

Franky stares after her. Shaking her head, she cusses and heads into the kitchen. Her sleep is ruined. She's not cut out to be a parent, same as her parents were not. She's afraid of messing up in parenting.

The metallic soft glow of a night light. The refrigerator beckons. Franky opens the doors of Pandora's box of foods, her blue eyes glistening at various choices. She's hungry yet too tired or lazy to cook. Grabbing a beer instead, she pops the capper off using the countertop and plops down in a kitchen chair.  
Taking a long sip, she clangs the bottle-o down on the table. Her hand resting near. Her other hands swipes at her eyes and an impending headache to come.

Franky just wants to do right. She fears to fail as her parents, she fears losing Bridget, she trusts no one. Granted her fears are not rational. Yet they are convincing enough to her. She cannot wait until the baby grows out of the crying stage. 

Maybe I'm not cut out for this..thoughts taunt her. She sips the cold beer. Head in hands.

"Baby, please tell me what is on your mind.", Bridget's concerned eyes bore into her.

"I am afraid i will be a bad parent. Same as my mother has.", Franky looked like a sad puppy dog.

Bridget wrapped her arms around the younger woman, feeling her head nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"No, baby. Do not worry as such. It is because of your horrible mother, that you will try so hard to be the best parent!"

Franky's eyes teared up, hot salt flowing down her cheeks, "She would make dinner for my sociopath uncle. I was not invited. I went to bed hungry." Sniffling, "The food smell so good and i had to starve!"

Bridget cooed into the brunettes hair and held her tight while she sobbed. No one should have suffered such abuse as Franky did. At the hands of her own mother! Bridget bit her cheek and did relaxing breathing techniques to calm herself. It is unfair! Kissing away the tears on Franky's face, she ran her hand through hair until the sobs subsided.

"No one deserves what you went through. You have that knowledge of suffering. I have faith you will do everything to not repeat the mistakes of your abusive mother."

Franky looked up into Bridget's eyes, gently grabbing her fave and kissing her lips.

"Please keep that hope in me."

"You know i will, love."

"Hey," Franky placed her index finger lightly on Bridget's chin. She lifted her face towards her own, full lips grazing against Bridget's.

"Don't worry, my love. We will do best we can. In this world as much as we may nuture, there is a small chance. All children are born innocent. We can enjoy Grace's youth."

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky's neck, massaging the younger woman's nape.

"You are right, baby." Bridget sensual kissed Franky. "I'm sorry i had doubts i shouldn't have-"

"That's what we are here for, love. To reassure one another.", with an infectious smile, Franky touched her nose to the psychologist forehead, kissing her.

Bridget smiled.


	3. Clients that try You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget deals with a terrible client. It is very trying on her.  
She has doubts and now it is Franky's turn to reassure her.

The young woman with reddish blondish brownish hair and psoriasis dotting her reddish pale cheeks, she sat across from Dr. Westfall's desk.  
As Bridget searched out all the files and binders on the troubled young woman, she awaited some form of greeting.

Having gathered the young woman's large files, she sighned and looked up.

Smiling Bridget greeted her client, "Hello Brianna. How have you been?"

The reddish haired girl barely met her gaze and mumbled a greeting back.

Bridget sipped her coffee, thinking here we go again.

"How's your ten cats?", an easy subject.

"Good.", Brianna sat there smiling like a fool.

Dr. Westfall was not fooled by the girl's false facade of innocence. At all. This was as bad as Ferguson, almost.

"Okay Brianna. Let's cut the small talk and get down to business, shall we?", with a forced smile Bridget pushed.

"Okay", the syrupy sweet voice of her client responded.

Bridget was ready to throw her files across the room.

"Why do you still live with your mum at 35 years of age?"

"We take care of grandma and we make sure the strays are fed."

"-Whoa. Stop.!", Bridget had to address this "we statements", for it should be "i" statements instead. The woman was not 5 years old.

"Have you considered getting a job or driver's license?"

Brianna shool her head negative, " Mommy drives me and we volunteer."

Yes and you get an illegal large government check', thought Bridget to herself. This patient was impossible! She had been enabled by her older doctor brother and unworking hypochondriac nurse mother since she was born! That was the problem. Learned helplessness, not to mention she failed to seperate herself as an individual from her mother. At age 35! Dear god! Bridget wanted a shot in her coffee.

"Would you like to tell me how things are at home?", Dr. Westfall kindly suggested.

"Well we always have to take care of Grandma, you know. Mommy alwayss favors Greg."

Bridget nodded politely.

"After what happened with Aunt Gloria, we can't have that happen again."

"What happened with Aunt Gloria, Brianna?"

"Mommy told me not to call 911 and to wait for her and Stanny to be out of the ER. I had to suffer for over an hour while Aunt Gloria cried on the floor after she fell downstairs.!"

Bridget felt sick to her stomach and willed her coffee to stay down. They had been through this routine many times. The girl's poor aunt had been in her 90s, later passing on in a nursing home to negligence.

"What would you have done different, had you the option?"

"I- I'd of called the ambulance.", stuttered her client.

Too repetitious for Dr. Westfall, the girl should be inpatient.

Brianna continued, "It's our fault she died and we can't have it happen to Grandma. Mom and Stanny says grandma is crazy and she is. I can't stand having to care for her all the time it is not fair!"

"Stan is mom's boyfriend, yes?" a nod from the patient. "What does mom do while your caring for grandma?"

"Goes food shopping, drives Greg to work. She cooks Greg meals and i have to eat what i can!", Brianna ranted.

"Okay.", Dr. Westfall paused to compose herself over the mess. "Tell me about your father."

"He is a drunk who beat mommy and Stevie and mommy left him when we were young."

Great genetics Bridget silently worried about baby Grace.

"Have you been thinking about the future?"

Typical of her patient, the redhead silently shrugged, shaking her head no.

"Your grandmother is 95, you have literally 10 cats in her basement. What will happen when she passes away? Your family is only allowed to live there two years until the house is sold."

"We don't like to think about that."

"Who is 'we', Brianna?"

"Me and mommy."

"You do realize you are two different people?  
You are both doing an injustice not finding good homes for the cats."

Brianna rolls her brown eyes, "We're still feeding strays at the old house and we had 30, so at least we downsized."

Sighing loudly, Dr Westfall inquired, "Have you been practicing making phone calls? Ordering food, things like that?"

Brianna looked away and mumbled what sounded like an affirmative.

"Is that a yes?"

Shrugged, reaching for her vapor cigarette, "Kinda."

Bridget knew she was lying. The woman refused to do anything that would help her.

"Have you been hearing voices still? How are the meds your..".. Consulting her files she noted Brianna's own brother, a doctor's assistant had put her on psychiatric meds.

"How have the meds been working?"

"Good."

This damn woman was worse than pulling teeth. Bridget wanted to pull out her hair.

"No thoughts of hurting yourself or other's?", knowing the woman had been institutionalized six times for suicide when younger. Granted somehow her elder brother got her out of a few; no wonder she's a mess! 

"No."

Her family enabler her, the mother just as messed up.

"When have you last seen your older brother?"

"At his wedding when he married his boyfriend."

"When was that?"

"I dunno, a year ago?"

Bridget scribbled more notes.

"Okay we are done for today. Please try to practice making phone calls.", it took everything in her to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I will.", Brianna gave a false sweet smile.

"Go!", Bridget laughed so she wouldn't scream in anger and watched the immature mess bound off to the waiting area.

Bridget put her head in her hands wanting to scream. She wanted to cry and she wanted Franky to console her. Heaven forbid baby Grace turned out like Brianna!

Grabbing her briefcase, she hurried out the side exit to her car.

Upon Bridget's arrival home, Franky could sense her distress.

"Babe, what's wrong? Do not tell me you had that dreadful patient again!"

Nodding, the psychologist collapsed into her embrace.

"Wheres-"

"Shh babe, she's asleep."

Bridget could feel Franky's smile against her cheek.

"Franky, what if genetics mess up Grace?"

"Nature vs nuture.", Franky whispered against her ear. "We will beat those awful genetics by nuturing her."

Odd as it was, the best thing was the both of them were able to reassure each other of any doubts that come.

Bridget let out a long breathe. "You are right. We shall take each step as it comes."

Leaning she kissed Franky's full lips. Mmhm this feels good"

"Let's take advantage while she sleeps.", winking Franky led Bridget towards their bedroom.


	4. Work

Bridget held baby Grace on against her hip, bouncing gently and softly singing to her.

From the doorway Franky smiled before she entered. Kissing her love on the lips softly, she took Grace from Bridget.

"Tea is ready, my love. Or coffee if you like.", Franky winked at the beautiful older woman, following her into the kitchen.

Placing Grace in a baby chair, Franky snagged the warm bottle of formula off the countertop and offered it to baby Grace. She took it willingly, little hands in the air.

Bridget watched sipping her coffee.

"No worries, love, look how i turned out.", Franky joshed with her wife.

Bridget arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

Franky stopped her, "oii it's all right! She's got two mums who love her. Don't worry babe. You don't have to meet with that dreadful patient again do you?"

Sighing, Bridget placed her hot cuppa java on the countertop and made sure her earring clasps were tight.

"Unfortunately, Yes. I think best she is sent to a institution. One she can get help and her family cannot spring her from."

"Pretty bad her own family broke her out of mental hospitals, eh?", softly nudging Brisget, the tattooed brunette wrapped her arms around her wife. Foreheads touched they breathed in the familiar scent of one another. Franky kissed Bridget on the nose.

"Don't worry, love."

Bridget looked deep into her eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around Franky's waist. She hummed aloud before answering.

"I shouldn't be doubting us. I'm the 'shrink' after all."

"That's the spirit, Gidge!"

They moved in for a kiss, Franky's index finger tracing her jawline. Bridget sucking on her lover's lower lip.

Baby Grace wailed.

Both sighed and smiled. Franky went and grabbed the dropped baba and placed it back in Grace mouth. She was a happy baby again.

Bridget filled up her thermos and made raspberries, noisy kisses on Grace's little chubby cheek. The baby giggled in joy.

Franky grinned and watched as her Gidge came up to her, arms flying around the brunette neck, Franky enveloped her love back tightly in a hug. Kissing her soft lips.

"I love you, babe." 

Nuzzling her, the psychologist kissed her again, "I love you, too.", humming against her.

"Please call me if you or Grace need anything."

"I've got it covered.", Franky winked, kissing Bridget again.

"Have a good day at work love, i know it sounds trite-"

Bridget shushed her and kissed her full lips instead.

"We'll be just fine mums!" 

Franky's enthusiasm was endearing. Bridget picked up her briefcase as Franky helped her into her parka.

She hummed, "That we will, baby. Thank you."

Kissing her again, "You reassured me the other days, we are a perfect team." Franky kissed her and smirked.

Swatting at her playfully, the doctor grabbed her thermos and car keys. Planting another kiss on the baby and her Franky, she headed off to work.

°°°°°°°

Dr. Westfall met with a few of her morning patients.

A tan, dark haired young man. He suffered from Ocd (obsessive compulsive disorder) and high functioning autism. Despite it, he was a lovable guy with a good heart and work ethic. 

The next patient had a history of dating abusive men. All too typical. It made Bridget sad, especially if the woman put the man before her own children.

The third patient she dreaded. Having refilled her thermos with office coffee for this one again.

The strawberry blonde long haired woman sat before her in her office.

Looking over the woman's files, Dr. Westfall gave her a chance to speak. The woman was silent.

A hefty sigh, Bridget stated, "Brianna? How are things?"

"Good", a false smile.

Frowning, "You are not fooling me. Now really, how are things going?" She studied her patient intently.

Brianna looked away, at the floor, a fake plant. She appeared to talk to herself. Her lips moved yet the doctor could not hear.

"Are you talking to voices? Which one?"

Brianna sneered, "You smell like babies!"

Taken aback, Dr. Westfall gasped, "Explain please!"

"The devil said so."

"Brianna, i think it would be best for you to go inpatient. You need serious help. Not at a place where your family enables you and springs you, either."

Giving the childish woman a firm look, her patient started wailing.

"Brianna, you need help! You need to learn to grow and seperate yourself from your mum. You hear voices you claim are the devil.", the psychologist laid it onto the girl.

Brianna cried harder and raged. Security came into the office. Having been at the ready, they wore white staff uniforms. 

Brianna spat towards an appalled Bridget, screaming, "You smell like babies!"

The two large muscled orderlies grabbed her, kicking and screaming. They hauled her off as Dr. Westfall announced,  
"I'll meet with you in the psychiatric hospital once you have adjusted in."

Brianna let off a string of curses at the doctor. A woman possessed.

Bridget tried to hide her disgust and turned her back walking away.

"You can't do this! My brother will get me out!"

Bridget glanced back, "NO he will not. Your family is why you have been unable to get the help you need. That and your attitude."

Walking away, she could hear the brat of a woman yelling and cursing her name as the orderlies dragged her out towards the waiting van.


	5. Hospital Visits

The alarm went off awakening Bridget, and a very warm and content Franky who was spooned around her.

Franky hummed hoarsely with sleep and moaned against the morning.

Bridget kissed her wife, smoothing her hair n  
back.

"Rise and shine, love."

Franky stretched like a feline, feeling bones crack and pop. Relaxing herself, she kissed Bridget on the mouth. Forcing herself out of bed, she staggered towards Baby Grace room across the hall.

Bridget was tossing on a smart looking work suit. Fashionable and with a skirt that went to her knees. 

She entered to see Grace.

"Well you are looking right sexy today!" Franky winked and admired the pinstripes.

Bridget picked up Grace, kissing Franky on the cheek with a look of love.

"Baby, if this is too much on you, we can hire a nanny. You look as if you are not getting enough sleep."

"No, no worries Gidge. I've got it.", Franky went towards the kitchen with Grace and Bridget.

Heating the bottle, Bridget carefully fed the baby. Grace gripped her finger as she drank her bottle.

"Quite a strong grip she's got there!"

"Don't i know it.", Franky readied their coffee kuerig machine and smiled.

Cracking a couple eggs into the pan, Franky pushed the toaster down and tossed a couple slices of bacon in.

Bridget walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug from behind. She laid her head on her shoulder.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it.", kissing cheek of Bridget onto she got her lips.

Bridget hummed in contentment.

"What's your agenda? Hospital visits again?"

Cringing, Bridget nodded against her lover's cheek.

"Yes, unfortunately. All part of the job."

"You don't think you'll see- her? Right?", fear shone reflected off Franky's eyes.

"Likely i will if she has her way. You know how she likes to play games."

Franky got angry, "That bloody Brianna! It's her fault!"

"Shh, baby. It's all part of my job."

Franky set their plates down. She blew her hair out of her face with a large puff of air.

"You're right, Gidge. It's just, i am scared of anything happening to you."

They embraced a long moment than sat down to eat.

°*°*°*°

Suited up like a professional business woman off 5th Ave in NYC, Dr. Westfall's heels clacked against the tiles of the mental hospital. Her briefcase clutched at her side, dress suit and skirt smart looking, hair pinned up into a tight bun, she glided down the halls.

Orderlies stopped to look, mouths agape. Even women stared, glasses askew, almost falling off one. Dr. Westfall ignored them all, continuing on towards her destination. Elevators and to the third floor. Facial expressions masked, unreadable. These places were not for the weak of heart.

She stood still, almost with a patience of military strength. Aware of her surroundings yet not making eye contact with those deemed insane. Lest she be accosted or bothered for money or cigarettes. Her presence alone demanded respect.

The lift dinged at the third floor. Dr. Westfall stalked up, turning a large warden's key into the wing's door.

A therapy aide greeted her and she responded in kimd, headed straight behind the counter towards a small office room.

Anita, one of the regular therapy aides (TA's) knocked sheepishly and when Dr. Westfall looked up, Anita inquired who she was to see.

"Brianna Goeller.", to the point Bridget answered.

"She's in restraints."

Bridget was not surprised. "I'll visit her in the quiet room."

"I'll get Theo to accompany you.", a nervous glance, Anita scurried off.

Glancing at a large chart, Bridget frowned. Anita was abnormally nervous.

Briefcase gripped in her hand, the now snapped shut chart shoved in her underarm, ensuring a free hand, Dr. Westfall put on her poker face and marched down the halls.

Theo, a large man who could have been a weight lifter or exconvict waited outside a door.

Bridget smiled and nodded as he gave her a genuine toothy smile.

"Ma'am."

"How are you, Theo?"

"Good. She's awake. Had to sedate her last night."

A slam came across the hall. Theo swiveled as fast as Bridget.

An evil grin was plastered to a glass window with mesh wire embedded in it. Those dark windows of soulless shadowed pits.

Bridget gasped, and turned away. Sneaking a glance of concerned surprise at Theo.

"I thought you knew? She won't get out. I'll be outside this door." His hand went to a radio absently, as if to say he could call back up if needed.

"Thank you.", Bridget lightly touched muscular arm in a friendly manner and entered the room.

The strawberry blondish woman thrashed against her restraints, a futile attempt.

"So Brianna, what happened here?"

The woman screamed like a banshee, spittle flying "This is your fault!!!" 

Theo radioed for a TA to bring a spit mask.

Bridget stepped out until a TA placed the mask on the unruly woman.

Nodding thanks, she returned into the room to question Brianna.

"Think back, Brianna."

"We are going to get you!"

"Who is we?"

Brianna laughed as if possessed by the devil she claimed spoke to her.

Theo had taped up a privacy sheet over Joan's cell across the hall. He remained at the ready if needed.

Dr. Westfall called him in and spoke in low tones, "Let's get her sedated. Ferguson needs to be moved away. She's a bad influence."

"Right away, Ma'am."

Theo radioed and Bridget couldn't help from wondering if Joan had already got into the weak impressionable Brianna's head. 

She grimaced as Brianna chaffed her wrists and ankles, fighting the restraints.

A nurse along with two orderlies rushed in. Theo helped them hold down the screeching woman. Bridget stared, arms crossed out of their way as they lifted up her hospital gown while a nurse depressed a syringe into the woman's pale buttocks.

"You should feel better now Brianna.", Dr. Westfall felt as if reassuring a child.

"I'll return at the end of the week to check on your progress."

Mumbling her brother would get her out, Bridget turned on her herls, Theo walking beside her back down the hall.

At the nurse's station Bridget reminded the staff to move Ferguson. And at no means was Brianna allowed visitor's. It was too dangerous.

Sighing, notes for the day scratched in the chart, she replaced it and headed out of that hell pit.


End file.
